Thure
A few decades ago the Viking tribe led by Thure Oxen-neck came south to seek plunder and women, as any self-respecting Viking tribe would do. When making landfall, they did not find much in terms of gold and jewelry, but a lovely place in the sun. The little river called Ragnström runs through a fertile valley, and its warm climate. So the Vikings decided to not return to their screamy wifes and brats and settled down where Ragnström finally meets the sea. The natives where plenty but harmless, quickly succumbing to the Viking rule. Each year, they deliver their tribute of food and women to the local Viking master with a reverence close to worship. History The Thurian calendar originally used "years of the reign of Thure Oxen-neck", later styled "Sun since the foundation of Thure" * Sun of Thure 01: Upon landfall, the unexpectedly warm welcome by the natives led to the foundation of Thure. * Sun of Thure 03: Contact with Cecasandria, diplomatic relations termed as "treaty of friendship" with following terms: 1.) Peace between our two peoples - no Viking berserkers will stroll through Ceca's territory! 2.) Thure sees Ceca's people as brothers - any aggression towards Ceca will be treated as an aggression towards Thure! 3.) The immediate surroundings of the border river's estituary (no more than 50 blocks) will from now on belong to Thure. 4.) Ceca's nobility is allowed to share the annual tribute in women. 5.) Free trade between our two peoples. * Sun of Thure 18: Road network connecting Thure to Cecasandria * Sun of Thure 20: Contact with Whitehaven, diplomatic relations termed as "military alliance" * Sun of Thure 23: Road network connecting Thure to Whitehaven * Sun of Thure 25: Thure and Cecasandria claimed by Archadian Empire, Cecasandrian annexation after immense diplomatic pressure. Thure acts on "treaty of friendship" and declares war on Archadia. Whitehaven answers Thurian call to arms. Construction of Thurian walls started. * Sun of Thure 26: With both the Archadian and the Thurian-Whitehavian armies deadlocked in siege positions, peace is made on following terms: I) Thure is to recognize the status of Provincia Cecasanderia as a full member of Basileium Archadium. II) The border between Thure and Basileium Archadium will lead along the Thurian city walls. III) Basileium Archadium will withdraw all its forces from Thure and will recognize full Thurian independence. IV) A demilitarized zone between Thurian border and the borders of Urbs Cecasanderium will be created, with no military forces of either side present. V) A treaty of tolls-free trade will be signed between Basileium Archadium and Whitehaven and mutual embassies will be open in those two realms. * Sun of Thure 27: With Cecasandria conquered, all former treaties between Cecasandria and Thure have been cancelled. * Sun of Thure 28: Thure Oxen-neck, first warlord and elderman of the Viking tribe of Thure, died at the age of 47 from falling to death in Thure after drinking heavily. The Thing decides on Ragnar Firebeard as successor. * Sun of Thure 30: The Thurian city walls are completed. Adding divine protection to the earthly one, construction of a vast monument dedicated to Thor has started. * Sun of Thure 32: Thor's hammer monument is completed. The "Wedding Incident" threatens peace with the Empire of Basel, but is finally settled peacefully. Society Thure consists of two groups: The Jalhar natives and the Vikings. The Jalhar are a peaceful people who seem to have decended from the southern desert people (Haram). They have a rich religious culture, but don’t know much about war. Apparently this area was too sparsely populated to spark organized conflict before. In Jalhar mythology, the main god is said to return one day riding on wooden dolphins and lead the Jalhar to their paradise. Thus they took the Viking invaders for gods and submitted to them without a fight. Today, 33 years after landfall, most Jalhar just accept the status quo, especially since they are not oppressed in any other way than regular tribute in food and women (which has been part of their religion anyway). The Vikings are free men and women, there are no slaves but the Jalhar love servants (who serve for a few months and then return home as respected members of Jalhar society). While there is an elected leader (currently Ragnar Firebeard) to lead the troops in war, all important matters are decided by the Thing, where all free men meet to vote. There is no state religion, the personal freedom is valued very much. Nordic mythology is widespread, same as Jalhar religion, but Kryero also has a small chapel in Thure and there are many other sects and confessions around. Economy Thure is a largely argrarian society. The farm complexes of the city of Thure are well known in the Inner Sea, as they feed large parts of the region through trade. Main source of income is tolls on trade leaving Thure, mostly food products and timber. There is some mining and handicraft, but nothing on industrial scale yet. Almost all metals are imported. From time to time, the free men of Thure man the longships and set sail to raid distant lands. The loot is also fueling the Thurian economy.